Envoûtements
by mariine
Summary: Bella collectionne les phobies,son père mort,elle déprime , sa mère l'envoie a forks désespérer de son comportement, Bella s'y sent mieux, mais quelqu'un la poursuit a travers les foret froides,heureusement,Edward,veille sur elle...
1. Phobophobie: la peur des phobies

Salut!

J'écris une histoire, mais c'est « Envoûtement de carrie jones, moi je l'ai adorer! Donc je vous le publie,a ma façon et avec les personnages de Stéphanie Meyer . Voila je présente tous:

-le contexte est a carrie jones, je prend les personnages de , et j'ai mes passages a moi!

-Je ne veux pas de plagiat: c'est interdit je trouves sa comme un manque de respect, bien sûr je serais honorer des la laisser se faire traduire par quelque un d'étranger..

Voilà!! On se revoit en bas pour des info comme celles la!

Résumer:

Bella,collectionne les phobie et les angoisses, comme les autres filles collectionnent les bâtons de rouge a lè vie n'as pas était tendre avec elle,et sa mère incapable de s'en occuper, vient l'envoyer chez sa grand mère, a Washington. Forks.

Bella espère pouvoir s'y sentir en sécurité , loin de ses les froides forêts de la région n'ont rien de rassurant, et d 'étranges aventures attendent la jeune filles…Qui Est-ce garçon qui la suit partout est semble si maléfique

Heureusement Edward, un élèves de sa classe, veille sur elle, et sa beauté ténébreuse n'est pas le moindre de ses atouts…Mais n'a-t-il^pas, lui aussi de lourd secret?Bella ne vas pas tarder à découvrir que le danger se cache derrière les apparences…Et que les humains ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit!

* * *

Prologue: **Phobophobies**: _la peur des phobies_

Tout le mode à des peurs, pas vrai?

Les peurs c'est mon truc.

Je les collectionne,comme d'autres gens collectionnent des timbres-ce qui doit donner l'impression que je suis cinglée-Mais c'est mon trucs,les peurs, les phobies.

Il y a les phobies classiques,très ré de gens ont le vertige,ou peur des ascenseurs,ou peur des araignées .Rien de très excitant Moi je suis fan de phobies originales.

Par exemple, la nelophobie, ou peur du verre. Ou, l'arachibutyrophobie, la peur de se retrouver avec du beurre de cacahouétes dans le palais.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas peur du beurre de cacahouètes, mais c'est quand même cool, que cette peur porte un nom, vous ne trouvez pas?

C'est beaucoup plus simple de comprendre les choses qui ont un général ce qui me fichent la trouilles se sont les chose ne sais pas comment cette phobies s'appellent mais je sais que je l'ai: la peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

Je sais je sais, c'est pas du tout long, mais c'est qu'un prologue! J'attent vos rewievs pour mettre la suite et pas mettre un fan fiction pour rien! Voila une rewievs sa fait toujours plaisirs!

Bisous et a plus avec le prochain chapitre:

**Mnémophobie: **_la peur des souvenirs_


	2. la mnenophobie: la peur des souvenirs

S'ayer chapitre 2, enfin la! Je remercie, babounette pour m'avoir donner cette excellent rewievs, je n'en attend pas plus de vous!;)

Je vous expliquerais en ba que mon logiciel d'écriture ne marche pas avec ff, donc qu'il y aura forcement des mots ou lettre enlever..:'(

Bon trêve de blabla,et a plus!

* * *

**La mnémoniques :**_la peur des souvenirs._

Les avions, ça craint. On est coincé à l'intérieur, obligé de regarder le ciel et ça fait penser à tout un tas de chose-les choses auxquelles on n'a pas forcément envie de penser..

La mnénophobie est une peur ne l'ai pas inventee, je vous le jure!

On peut vraiment avoir peur de ses propre n'y a pas de boutons pour déconnecter le sa existerais se serait mortel, et sa aurait un nom..Moi, je presse mes doigts contre mes yeux pour m'empêcher de me vis le présent,ici, maintenant, comme les stars de show TV font: ils vivent leurs jours comme si c'était le dernier!

Quand mon père est mort, j'ai enroulée u fil blanc autour de mon index. Je l'ai garder pour me rappeler qu'as une époque je ressentais quelque chose,qu'a une époque j'avais un père,à une époque j'avais une moments où je le bouge, le type à côté de moi, lève sa jambe et une de ses grosse chaussure me tape la cuisse.

-il

-ça va.

Mes doigts décide de mettre à côté toutes mes lettres que j'ai faite pour Amnesty exiger la libération de moine torturés ou d'Étudiant enlevés.

-Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable mais vous allez bien ,vous avez l'air d'un zombie…

Je m'efforcer de lever la tête pour le parfait homme d'affaire dans le .

-Quoi? Demandais-je

Il odeur décaféinée jaillit de sa bouche.

-Depuis le début du vol, on dirait que vous êtes en pilote écrivez ces lettres pour sauver le monde, mais vous avez la tête d'un zombie.

Quelque chose en moi disjoncte

-Mon père vient de mourir.

Son sourire dispparait aussitôt:

-Oh euh je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste..

Je suis juste quoi?_Morte à l'intérieur?Zombiesque? _Non, ce mot n'existe pas._Zombifiée?_

Il ne me lâche pas pour autant.

-Vous êtes au Lycée, je ne lui répondis pas et secoua la tê ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, déjà que moi je comprend a peine.. .Ma mère ma envoyer a Forks , car depuis 4 mois, je ne peux plus sourire , je ne peus plus pleurer, je ne ressens plus d'émotions.

Je m'installe chez ma grand-mé-je à répondre.

-Ah très bien, mais ce n'est pas la meilleurs saison pour venir dans Forks, l'hiver le froid est insoutenable.

Ma grand-mére-Isabella- vint me chercher à l'aéroport, à mon avis le plus petit au jette un coup d'o à ma parka, je ne l'as mets pas de suite, se serait m'avouer vaincu trop rapidement!

On est en fin octobre ,non?

Voyons voir si c'est si terrible que ça…

Ça l'est;

Un air glacé, s'engouffre dans le carlingue, une hôtesse nous dit au revoir.

-Et bien entendu mon voisin,on n'est plus sous les tropiques!

Ils sortit une parka de son sac,il était plus malin que e l'aurai père disait que les gens était plus malins que ce que l'ont pensais.

On m'as dit que m'ont père a eu une crise cardiaque, moi je dirais une _attaque_ cœur à décider de ne plus battre, de ne plus pomper le précieux sang dans ses s'est bloqué.Il a attaquer mon père .Je faillis trébucher, quand l'homme derrière moi, (allias l'enquiquineur), me rattrapa en me gratifiant:

-difficile de sauver le monde, quand on n'arrive pas se s'occuper de soi-même!

Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre:

-Pardon? Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait dit:mais je n'arrive pas a croire qui l'ai dites!Cela me semble tellement mesquin,il reste me rabat alors sur ma 2° peur: la peur du froid,Il faut réussir a affronter ses peur, c'Est-ce que disait toujours mon faut leurs faire face.

_Chaetophobies._

_Chaimatophobies._

_Cryophobie._

_Frigophobie._

Me grand-mère m'attendait dans le terminal.Dés quelle m'aper elle vint vers moi, avec un démarche de bûcheron elle me colla a elle:

-Bouh!tu ferais peur à un aveugle!Le voyage à étè pénible?

Nous allâmes dans son gros pick-up noir, et elle déposa mon sac à dos et mon unique valise à l'arrière.

-C'est un monstre cette voiture! Dis-je en me hissant jusqu'aux siège.

Betty tape la carroserie et éclate de rire :

-Tu l'as dit!Il faut bien de sa pour attirer les jolies petit derrières..

-Les jolis petits..?

-Tu voulais que je dise « culs »? Je ne voudrais pas choquer une petite sensibles come toi..

Cette remarque m'arracha _presque_ un rire- mais j'ai dit _presque_..

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre n'est même pas fini, c'est la première partie!

La deuxième arrive bientôt peut-être que je la posterais se soir…

Voila, je l'ai fait ce midi spécialement pour « babounnette »!!

A plus et au prochain chapitre:

**Mnénophobie** _partie 2_

Bye,!!

P.S: soyez indulgent car mon logiciel beuglent avec fan fiction est il m'enlevant des mots, donc l'indulgence SVP


End file.
